Existing dialer programs problematically fail to efficiently provide the best phone number for dial-up connection for a particular customer. Typically when such dial-up connections are successful, the connection may be burdened with a slow connection speed and/or heavy communication costs associated with long distance charges and/or other tariffs.
Furthermore, although toll-free numbers may be re-routed to multiple locations, existing dialer programs do not preferentially select toll-free numbers to enhance reliability of dial-up connections while reducing communication costs.
Also, existing dialers fail to employ connection statistics, such as successful connect rates and connection speeds for a specific phone number for each customer. Finally, existing dialer phonebooks typically fail to continually shuffle or rearrange a ranking of phone numbers to consistently provide the optimal phone number for each dial-up attempt